Superheroes: The Series
Plot A new animated show on cartoonnetwork and the Hub which features all your heroes in an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Docter Doom, Baron Zemo and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate.This time in the series, heroes meet non-heroes. Heroes join in the new series from the creaters of Ben 10, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Justice League (Men of Action). Characters The Justice﻿ Avengers *Superman (Leader) (voiced by - George Newbern): *Wonder Woman (2nd leader in command) (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor): *Batman (3rd leader)(voiced by - Kevin Conroy): *Spider-Man (voiced by - Josh Keaton): *Captain America (4th leader)(voiced by - Brian Bloom): *Black Panther (voiced by - James C. Mathis III) *Iron Man (5th leader wears the Mark VI and the Extremis Armor)(voiced by - Eric Loomis): *Eddie Brock/Venom (a villain in trust) (voiced by - John DiMaggio): *Luke Cage (voiced by - Khary Payton) *Thor (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman): *Zatanna (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren): *Wally West/Flash (voiced by - Josh Keaton): *Black Widow (fall in love with Batman)(voiced by Vanessa Marshall): *Jim Hammond/Human Torch(Friends with Johnny storm/Human Torch) (voiced by - Sam Riegel) *Martian Manhunter (voiced by - Jonathan Adams) *Vixen (voiced by - Cree Summer) *Hulk (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) *Static (voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *War Machine (voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Fantastic 4 **Mister Fantastic (voiced by - Hiro Kanagawa) **Invisible Woman (voiced by - Grey DeLisle) **Thing (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) **Human Torch (voiced by - David Kaufman) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by - Nolan North) *Crimson Fox (voiced by - Holly Fields) *Elektra (voiced by - Jennifer Hale) *Supergirl (In the mathix outfit)(voiced by - Summer Glau) *Captain Atom (voiced by - Xander Berkeley) *Daredevil (voiced by - David Kaye) *X-Men **Wolverine (voiced by - Steven Blum) **Cyclops (voiced by - Nolan North) **Shadowcat (voiced by - Danielle Judovits) **Lockheed (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince) **Iceman (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) **Beast (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) **Jubilee (voiced by - Chiara Zanni) **Rogue (voiced by - Catherine Taber) **Storm (voiced by - Susan Dalian) **Nightcrawler (voiced by - Liam O'Brien) **Colossus (voiced by - Phil Morris) **Gambit (voiced by - Michael Dunn) **Havok (voiced by - Jason Zumwalt) **Jean Grey (Friends with Wonder Woman) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale) **Professor X (voiced by - Jim Ward) *Wildcat (voiced by - R. Lee Ermey) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (voiced by - Will Friedle) *Hawkeye (voiced by - Chris Cox): *Aquaman (voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Silver Sable (Ultimate version) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (voiced by - Michael Gough) *Greg Saunders/Vigilante (voiced by - Nathan Fillion) *Silver Surfer (voiced by - Bumper Robinson) *Green Arrow (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor) *Booster Gold (voiced by - Tom Everett Scott) *Skeets (voiced by - Billy West) *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (voiced by - Maria Canals Barrera) *B'wana Beast (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) *Doctor Fate (voiced by - Greg Ellis) *The Question (voiced by - Nicholas Guest) *Plastic Man (voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Deadpool (voiced by - Nolan North) *Moon Knight (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes) *Hulk (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore): **Bruce Banner (voiced by - Gabriel Mann) *Ghost Rider (voiced by - Nolan North) *Doctor Light (voiced by - Lauren Tom) *Metamorpho (voiced by - Scott Menville) *Black Lightning (voiced by - Bumper Robinson) *Katana (voiced by - Kim Mai Guest) *Geo-Force (voiced by - Hunter Parrish) *Halo (voiced by - Kira Tozer) *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury (voiced by - Marc Graue): Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Black Widow (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall): **Maria Hill (voiced by - Kari Wührer) **Jimmy Woo (voiced by - Nolan North) **Clay Quartermain (voiced by - Troy Baker) **Mockingbird (voiced by - Elizabeth Daily) **Brent Jackson (voiced by - Jeff Bennett) **Sharan Carter (voiced by - Catherine Taber): Girlfriend of Captain America **Dum Dum Dugan (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka) **Kymberly Taylor (voiced by - Lisa Ann Beley) **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Bruce Timm, Patrick Warburton, Travis Willingham, Wally Kurth, David Wills, Andrew Kishino, Phil LaMarr and Fred Tatasciore) **Mandroids *Congorilla (voiced by - Marc Thompson) *The Lizard (not portrayed as a villain) (voiced by - Roger L. Jackson) *Obsidian (voiced by - Marc Thompson) *Falcon (voiced by - Alimi Ballard) *Justice (voiced by - Sean Donnellan) *Grace (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz) *Elongated Man (voiced by - Sean Donnellan) *Fire (voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Raptor/Gary Wilton Jr (voiced by- Lex Lang) *Spy Smasher (voiced by - Marc Diraison) *Ice (voiced by - Kimberly Oja) *She-Hulk (wears a puple leotard showing cleavage) (voiced by - Lisa Zane) *Iron Fist (voiced by - Ben Diskin) *Steel (voiced by - Michael Dorn) *Cloak and Dagger (voiced by - Ahmed Best (Cloak), America Young (Dagger)) *Ray Palmer/Atom (voiced by - John C. McGinley) *Aztek (voiced by - Scott Patterson) *Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. (voiced by - Hope Levy (Stargirl), Phil Morris (S.T.R.I.P.E.)) *Jim Corrigan/Spectre (voiced by - Gary Cole) *Hawk and Dove (voiced by Greg Ellis (Hawk), Dee Bradley Baker (Dove)) *Etrigan the Demon (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Metal Men (voiced by - Hynden Walch, Corey Burton, Lex Lang, Bill Fagerbakke, Brian Bloom, Dee Bradley Baker) *Blackhawk (voiced by - Robert Picardo) *Prodigy (voiced by - LeVar Burton) *Vision (voiced by - Peter Jessop) *Captain Marvel Jr. (voiced by - Bruce Timm) *Scarlet Witch (voiced by - Kate Higgins) *Huntress (voiced by - Tara Strong) *Wonder Man (voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Black Canary (voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Spider-Woman (voiced by - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Doctor Strange (voiced by - Roger Rose) *Wasp and Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man (voiced by - Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Wasp), Wally Wingert (Giant-Man/Ant-Man)): *Firestar (voiced by - Kimberly Brooks) *Mystek (voiced by - Marc Thompson) *Sentry (voiced by - Eric Bauza) *Red Tornado (voiced by - Corey Burton) *Tigra (voiced by - Lenore Zann) *Vibe (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui) *Maxima (voiced by - Charlotte Sullivan) *Valkyrie (voiced by - Michelle Trachtenberg) *Roy Harper/Speedy (voiced by - Jason Marsden) *Patriot (voiced by - Ogie Banks) *Batgirl (voiced by - Mae Whitman) *Nightwing (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris) *Conner Kent/Superboy (wears the same uniform from Young Justice) (voiced by Nolan North) *Robin (Tim Drake) (voiced by - Jesse McCartney) *Beast boy (voiced by - Greg Cips) *Starfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch) *Ravin (voiced by - Tara Strong) *Cyborg (voiced by - Khary Payton) *Kid Flash (voiced by - Jason Spisak) *Miss Martain (voiced by - Danica McKellar) *Donna Troy (voiced by - Maria Sokoloff) *Bishop (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) *Penance (voiced by - Ben Diskin) *Guardsman (voiced by - Patrick Warburton) *Blackwing (voiced by - Dan Green) *Cable (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes) *Ronin (Ultimate version) (voiced by - Sean Schemmel) *Doom Patrol **Mento (voiced by - Xander Berkeley) **Robotman (voiced by - Peter Onorati) **Elasti-Girl (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo) **Negative Man (voiced by - Judge Reinhold) *Red Rocket (voiced by - Kirk Thornton) *Inhumans **Blackagar "Black Bolt" Boltagon (voiced by - Clancy Brown) **Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin (voiced by - Rose McGowan) **Crystalia Amaquelin (fall in love with Human Torch) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall) **Triton (Voice by - James Arnold Taylor) **Karnak (Voiced by - Oliver Vaquel) **Gorgon (Voiced by - Nolan North) **Maximus the Mad (voiced by - Diedrich Bader) *M/Monet St. Croix (voiced by - Salli Richardson) *Atom Smasher (voiced by - James Horan) *Hunter Nelson Solo Heroes helping The Justice Avengers and Villains and other Characters *Tinkerer (voiced by - Thom Adcox-Hernandez')' *Blade (voiced by - Khary Payton) *Thundra (Friends with Wonder Woman)(voiced by - Bella Hudson) *The Terrible Trio (voiced by - Phil Morris, Edoardo Ballerini, Sam Reigel) *Kravin the Hunter (voiced by - Neil Kaplan) *The Military **General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (voiced by - Keith Ferguson) **General Eiling (works for Ross as hi Colonel) (voiced by - J.K. Simmons) *Man-Bat (voiced by - Peter MacNichol) *Mongul (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams) *Black Cat (voiced by - Tricia Helfer) *Clara Kent/Superwomen (voiced by Tara Strong) *Devil Dinosaur (vocals by the T-rex from Jurassic Park and soon voiced by - S. Scott Bullock) *Doc Samson (voiced by - Neil Kaplan) *Detective Chimp (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Bronze Tiger (voiced by - Gary Sturgis) *Hobgoblin (voiced by - Tony Todd)' *Ka-Zar (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Shanna the She Devil (voiced by - Lara Gilchrist) *Zabo (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Jonah Hex (voiced by - Thomas Jane) *Commissioner Gordon (voiced by - Tom Kane)' *Amazo (the golden Android from JLU series) (voiced by - Robert Picardo) *Rhino (voiced by - Clancy Brown) *Sandman (voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Kang the Conqueror (voiced by - Jonathan Adams) *Brotherhood of mutants **Quicksilver (voiced by - Mark Hildreth) **Avalanch (voiced by - James Patrick Stuart) **Domino (voiced by - Gwendoline Yeo) **Toad (voiced by - A. J. Buckley) **'Blob (voiced by - Stephen Stanton)' *'Wendigo (voiced by - Frank Welker)' *'Lobo (voiced by - Brad Garrett)' *'A-Bomb (voiced by - Andrew Francis)' *'Skrulls (voiced by - George Boothby, Dee Bradley Baker, Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr)' *'Super-Skrull (voiced by - Mark Oliver)' *'Titannus (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Namor the Sub-Mariner (voiced by - Michael Adamthwaite)' *'Zzzax (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Owlman (voiced by - James Woods)' *'Superwoman (Wonder Woman's counterpart) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Johnny Quick (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris with a british actcent)' *'J'edd J'arkus (voiced by - Michael McConnohie)' *'Power Ring/Hal Jordan (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Gator (a Humaniod Alligator like Killer Croc) (voiced by - Brain Drummond)' *'Phantom Rider (voiced by - Sam Elliot)' *'Emma Frost (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Stegron (voiced by - Sean Schemmel)' *'Sauron (voiced by - John Kassir)' *'Predator X (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Jeb Stuart/Huanted Tank (voiced by - Tom Kenny)' *'The Punisher (voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Doomsday (Killed by the Hulk in battle)(voiced by - Michael Jai White) ' *'Sunset Bain (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz)' *'Proto-Bot (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Man-Ape (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson):' *'Control Freak (voiced by - Alexander Polinsky)' *'Odin (voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Sif (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Balder (voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Hogun (voiced by - Michael Dorn)' *'Fandral (voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Volstagg (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Hela (voiced by - Nika Futterman)' *'Ra's al Ghul (voiced by - Peter Woodward)' *'Talia Ghul (voiced by - Andrea Bowen)' *'Madame Web (voiced by - Susane Blakeslee)' *'Lady Lotus (voiced by - Gabrielle Carteris)' *'Senyaka (voiced by - Frank Welker)' *'Konvikt (This version has no godlike powers and he wears a golden visor helmet) (voiced by - Richard Green):' *'Morgaine Le Fay (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' Symbiotes (works for Legion of Supervillains) *'Carnage (leader) (voiced by - Tom Kenny)' *'Phage (wears an yellow symbiote) (voiced by - Wayne Grayson)' *'Lasher (voiced by - Danny Cooksey)' *'Agony (voiced by - Maryke Hendrikse)' *'Heck (wears a dark blue symbiote) (voiced by - Jim Cummings)' *'Mayhem (a woman wears an Orange Symbiote and more attractive) - (voiced by - Tia Carrere)' *'ZZZXX (a man who wears a Gray Symbiote) - (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Soul (a man who wears a Violet Symbiote with four arms) (voiced by - David Bateson)' *'Radiance (a woman wears a Aqua Symbiote) (voiced by - Rachael Lillis)' *'Hybrid (the leader of the invasion) (voiced by - George Hearn)' *'various symbiotes (infected people) (voiced by - Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr, Dee Bradley Baker, Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Tara Strong, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, Joel Swetow, Micheal Dobson, Peter Kelamis, S. Scott Bullock, Stephen Stanton, Kirk Thornton, Steven Blum, Lisa Ortiz, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Mark Acheson, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Paterson Joseph, Brain Drummond, Dan Castellaneta, Nolan North, and Brian Dobson)' 'Legion of Supervillains' *Lex Luthor (voiced by - Clancy Brown) *Doctor Doom (voiced by - Paul Dobson) *Brainiac (voiced by - Corey Burton) *Ultron (voiced by - Hunter Nelson) *Gorilla Grodd (voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Magneto (voiced by - Tom Kane) *Joker (voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Iron Monger (voiced by - Ted Lewis) *Red Skull (voiced by - Steven Blum) *Brain (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *The Leader (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs) *Kingpin (voiced by - Stephen Stanton) *The Key (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui) *Baron Zemo (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes) *Ultra-Humanite (voiced by - Ian Buchanan) *Lois Lane/UltraWoman (voiced by - Dana Delany)' *Planet Master (voiced by - Stephen Root) *U-Foes **Vector (voiced by - S. Scott Bullock) **Vapor (voiced by - Rachael MacFarlane) **X-Ray (voiced by - Keith Ferguson) **Ironclad (voiced by - Mitch Lewis) *'Bane (A big huge Brute with red skin and tiny legs)(voiced by - Joaquim de Almeida): ' *'Shriek (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor)' *'The Shade (voiced by - Stephen McHattie)' *'Juggernaut (voiced by - Matt Willig):' *'Crimson Dynamo (voiced by - Chris Cox): ' *'Silver Swan (voiced by - Kathleen Barr)' *'Big Wheel (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Doctor Polaris (voiced by - Michael Rosenbaum)' *'Killer Frost (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'King Shark (voiced by - Eric Bauza)' *'Mr. Atom (voiced by - S. Scott Bullock)' *'Bizarro (voiced by - Tim Daly)' *'Kane Garrison (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Unicorn (voiced by - Michael Daingerfield)' *'Killer Shrike (voiced by - Ty Olsson)' *'MODOC (voiced by - Wally Wingert): Leader of A.I.M.' *'A.I.M. Scientists (voiced by - Jim Ward, Steven Blum, Catherine Taber, Richard McGonagle, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Nolan North, Kirk Thornton' *'Harley Quinn (voiced by - Arleen Sorkin)' *'Hydro-Man (voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Zookeeper (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Black Manta (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'William Tockman/Clock King (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Doctor Octopus (voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' *'A.I.M.'' 'Metallo (voiced by - John C. McGinley)' *'Death Matel (voiced by - Matthew Wood)' *'Alkhema (voiced by - Linda Young)' *'The Riddler (voiced by - Bruce Timm)' *'Tala (voiced by - Juliet Landau)' *'Rag Doll (voiced by - Jeff Bennet)' *'Weather Wizard (voiced by - Scott McNeil)' *'Firebrand (voiced by - Neal McDonough)' *'Mole Man (voiced by - Paul Dobson)' *'Abomination (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Madame Masque (voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Circe (voiced by - Rachel York)' *'Ultimo (voiced by - Andrew Chaikin)' *'Livewire (voiced by - Lori Petty)' *'Poison Ivy (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Blizzard (voiced by - David Orth)' *'Per Degaton (voiced by - Clancy Brown with a german accent)' *'Professor Zee (voiced by - Dee Bradly Baker)' *'Killer Croc (More reptilian with a tail)(voiced by - Ron Perlman)' *'Dreadknight (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Whiplash (voiced by - Peter Kelamis)' *'Green Goblin (voiced by - Armin Shimerman)' *'Klaw (voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Absorbing Man (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Trapster/Paste Pot Pete (voiced by - Samuel Vincent)' *'Mandarin (voiced by - James Sie)' *'Star Sapphire (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' *'Titanium Man (voiced by - Dimitri Diachenko)' *'Bullseye (voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Galatus (voiced by - Gregg Berger)' *'Klarion the Witch Boy (voiced by - Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' *'Gentleman Ghost (voiced by - Greg Ellis)' *'Winter Soldier (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Cheetah (voiced by - Sheryl Lee Ralph)' *'Copperhead (voiced by - Jose Yenque)' *'Scarecrow/Scarebeast (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs (Scarecrow) and Dee Bradly Baker (Scarebeast))' *'Solomon Grundy (voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Basil Karlo/Clayface (voiced by - Wallace Langham)' *'Loki (voiced by - Graham McTavish)' *'Enchantress (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Lady Shiva (oiced by - Rachael MacFarlane)' *'Omega Red (voiced by - Colin Murdock)' *'Giganta (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Constrictor (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Major Disaster (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Firefly (voiced by - Jason Marsden)' *'Volcana (voiced by - Peri Gilpin)' *'Mr. Freeze (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' *'Technovore (voiced by - Joel Swetow)' *'HYDRA' **'Baron Strucker (voiced by - Jim Ward): Leader of HYDRA' **'Grim Reaper (voiced by - Lance Henriksen):' **'Silvermane (voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'Madame Hydra(Viper) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' **'Arnim Zola (voiced by - Grant Moninger)' **'Selene (voiced by - April Stewart)' **'Jackhammer (voiced by - Colin Murdock)' **'The Gorgan (voiced by Marc Thompson with a chinese accent)' **'Man-Killer (voiced by - Cathy Weseluck)' **'HYDRA agents (voiced by - Steven Blum, Richard McGonagle, Scott McNeil, Lee Tucker, Travis Willingham, Joel Swetow, Daran Norris, David Kaye, Wally Kurth)' **'Doughboy (vocals by - Grant Moninger)' **'Dreadnoughts' *'Ghost (voiced by - Michael Dobson)' *'Queen Bee (voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' *'Shocker (voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' *'Chemo (voice by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Mad Man (partnered with Halflife) (voiced by - Paul Dobson)' *'Halflife (voiced by - Lee Tucker)' *'Graviton (voiced by - )' *'Deathstroke (voiced by - Ron Perlman) ' *'Sportsmaster (voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Whirlwind (voiced by - Troy Baker): ' *'Professor Zoom (voiced by - John Wesley Shipp)' *'KGBeast (voiced by - Mark Acheson)' *'the Cavalier (voiced by - Greg Ellis)' *'Fin Fang Foom (voiced by - James Sie)' *'Tricephalous (voiced by - Ted Biaselli)' *'Mysterio (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Crazy Quilt (voiced by - Jeffrey Tambor)' *'Living Laser (voiced by - Louis Chirillo)' *'Ymir (voiced by - Paul Eiding)' *'Electro (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Blackfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch)' *'Scorcher (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Chemo (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Wizard (voiced by - Eric Roberts)' *'The Wrecking Crew' **'Wrecker (voiced by - J. B. Blanc)' **'Bulldozer (voiced by - James C. Mathis III) ' **'Thunderball (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams) ' **'Piledriver (voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' *'Scorpion (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Attuma (voiced by - Gregg Berger)' *'Tiger Shark (voiced by - Beau Weaver)' *'Batzarro (voiced by - Kevin Conroy)' *'Felix Faust (voiced by - Robert Englund)' *'Gizmo (voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Jinx (voiced by - Dawnn Lewis)' *Squadron Supreme **Nighthawk - (voiced by - Anthony Ruivivar)' **Hyperion - (voiced by - Brian Bloom)' **Power Princess - (voiced by - April Stewart) **Speed Demon - (voiced by - Jason Spisak) **Doctor Spectrum - (voiced by - Phil LaMarr) **Nuke - Firestorm (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Mammoth (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Cobra (voiced by - Matthew Wood)' *'Mad Thinker (voiced by Danny Mann)' *'Ruckus (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Gorgeous George (voiced by - Richard Epcar)' *Hairbag (voiced by - Phil Morris with a Jamaican accent)'' *'Ramrod (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Slab (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Multiple Man (voiced by -'' Crispin Freeman)''' The Crime Syndicate 'The look the same from the film Crisis on two earths.' *'Ultraman (voiced by - Brian Bloom)' *'Owlman (voiced by - James Woods)' *'Superwoman (Wonder Woman's counterpart) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Johnny Quick (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris with a british actcent)' *'J'edd J'arkus (voiced by - Michael McConnohie)' *'Power Ring/Hal Jordan (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Turrantula-Man (Spider-Man's evil counterpart who wears purple and black) (voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' *'General U. S.(Captain America's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Kyle Jones)' *'Iron Maniac (IronMan's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scott McNeil)' *'Street Gangster (Luke Cage's counterpart) (voiced by - Bow Wow)' *'Blue Bowman (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Scarlet Scarib (voiced by - Will Friedle)' *'Warwolf (voiced by - Mark Gibbon)' *'Ultragirl (Supergirl's evil counterpart) (voiced by - )' *'Dr. Iguana (Lizard's counterpart who acts like a mad scientist) (voiced by - Kelsey Grammer)' *'Arsenal Sentinal (War Machine's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Townsend Coleman)' *'Barracuda (Aquaman's evil counterpart) (voiced by - )' *'Thunderlord (Thor's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Gypsy Woman (voiced by - )' *'Yellowjacket (Giant-Man's evil counter part) (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)' *'Black Hornet (Wasp's evil counter part) (voiced by - Colleen Clickenberd)' *'Extruded Man (voiced by - Troy Baker)' *'Olympia (Donna's tall counterpart and later turns good and joins the team) (voiced by Kelly Sheridan)' *'Deadeye (Hawkeye's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince)' *'Sai (voiced by - Kim Mai Guest) ' *'Element-Man (voiced by - Scott Menville)' *'Black Power (voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' *'White Prowler (Black Panther's evil couterpart) (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker with a scottish accent)' *'Wild Man (Wolverine's evil counterpart)' *'Silver Cyclone (Red Tornado) (voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'DeathMock (Deadpool's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Ryan Reynolds) *'Sorceror Rose (Scarlet Witch's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Famke Janssen) *'Nitrodash (Quicksliver's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Evan Peters) *'Captain Super (voiced by - Jim Meskimen)' *'Kid Super (voiced by - Kevin Thoms)' *'Uncle Super (voiced by - Bruce Timm)' *'Scream Queen (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Rook (voiced by - Rebecca Soler)' *'Fiendish Four' **Mister Pliant (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)' **The Bowlder (voiced by - David Moo)' **Pyro-Dude (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' **Ghost-Woman (voiced by - Bella Hudson) *'Platinum Pacer (Silver Surfer's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Pete Capella)' *'Universor (Galactus' counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Flame Racer (Ghost Rider's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scottie Ray)' *'Rick Calmness (Nick Fury's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Wesley Snipes)' *'Eagle & Dodo (Hawk & Dove's evil counterparts) Maurice LaMarche (Eagle) Rob Paulsen (Dodo)' *'Doctor Normal (voiced by - Ben Stein)' *'Commender (voiced by - Todd Haberkorn)' *'Moltman (voiced by - Brian Dobson)' *'Johnny Slush (voiced by Troy Baker with a scottish accent)' *'The Bulk (Hulk's counterpart) Yuri Lowenthal *'White Widower (voiced by - Charlie Schlatter)' *'Leviathan (voiced by - Richard Epcar)' *'Feline (voiced by - Mae Whitman)' *'Daykneeler (voiced by Crispin Freeman)' *'Hollowdemon (voiced by Crispin Freeman)' *'Eye-Spy (voiced by Nolan North)' *'Thundress (voiced by Laura Bailey)' *'Dragoness (voiced by Jennifer Hale)' *'Wild Card (voiced by Todd Haberkon) Comics #0 - The Brith of The Heroes (Take place after Episode 6) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Shows